linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Lying From You
"Lying From You" is a song by the Nu metal band Linkin Park. It is the fourth regular track from their 2003 album Meteora. It was released only in the United States in 2004, as an airplay-only single, and Canada as a live music video with footage from Live in Texas. The song was one of seven Linkin Park songs used in the collaboration between the band and rapper Jay-Z ("Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You") on the mash-up album Collision Course released in November 2004. Interview with Mike Shinoda, March 2003 ShoutWeb: "That song will be impossible for any cover bands to play! Chester just sings too damned hard. I think it's great. I think he did some great stuff on that song. We all are really proud of that song. It's another song with a great keyboard thing that we made, this kind of sample sound at the beginning. It's going to be a really fun song to play live. I could say the same thing for the song that comes after that. "Lying From You" is about pushing someone away. The title means, making up lies to make another person angry so that they don't want to be around you; which is something that some people do subconsciously in relationship. That's not what my part of the song is about but I know that in a broader sense, when people start feeling negative feelings toward somebody else, just naturally they start doing things to make that person not want to be around them. It's a subliminal reaction. That works with friends. That works with relationships - either way, people do that." --Mike Shinoda Lyrics When i pretend everything is what i want it to be I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see when i pretend i can forget about the criminal i am stealing second after second just cause i know i can / but i can't pretend this is the way it will stay / i'm just trying to bend the truth i can't pretend i'm who you want me to be so i'm lying my way from you / no turning back now i wanna be pushed aside so let me go / no turning back now let me take back my life i'd rather be all alone turning back now anywhere on my own cause i can see / no turning back now the very worst part of you is me i remember what they taught to me remember condescending talk of who i ought to be remember listening to all of that and this again so i pretended up a person who was fitting in and now you think this person really is me and i'm to bend the truth but the more i push the more i'm pulling away 'cause i'm lying my way from you / no turning back now i wanna be pushed aside so let me go / no turning back now let me take back my life i'd rather be all alone turning back now anywhere on my own cause i can see / no turning back now the very worst part of you the very worst part of you is me this isn't what i wanted to be i never thought that what i said would have you running from me like this this isn't what i wanted to be i never thought that what i said would have you running from me like this this isn't what i wanted to be i never thought that what i said would have you running from me like this this isn't what i wanted to be i never thought that what i said would have you running from me like this You turning back now i wanna be pushed aside so let me go / no turning back now let me take back my life i'd rather be all alone turning back now anywhere on my own cause i can see / no turning back now the very worst part of you the very worst part of you is me Music video Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Meteora